The Arrival of Another
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: Some new people arrive into earth 982. Okay I'll probably change this as soon as I think of something. It won't really focus on any one hero or team. I don't know much of this world. Just what I read on the marvel wikia so any help is appreciated.
1. A New Threat

The Arrival of Another

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the heroes, villains, or characters from the Marvel Universe Earth-982.

Chapter 1 A New Threat Out There

The day began about as normal as it could for the Fantastic Five up until they got a call. They heard of some strange creatures attacking people. The creatures had the appearance of being made out of stained glass with some animal like characteristics; they began attacking people. Some of them made some spider like fangs appear which they used to absorb their life energy which turned the people into transparent husks. Not long after the Fantastic Five arrived to defeat them but found themselves having a hard time since these creatures were a helluva lot stronger than any other villains they ever fought before. As the Human Torch attempted to scorch one of the creatures they saw some people walking towards them as similar glass stained marks appeared on their faces and they transformed.

"Great just what we needed, more of these things to fight." Johnny said firing at two more of them.

"You're telling me!" the Thing yelled back. "This one is starting to remind of the time the Hulk and I had those fights," he said trying to push back one that had a resemblance to a rhino but with steam being expelled from its body.

"Perhaps we could collect a sample of one of them for analysis," suggested Psi-Lord. "That way we can see what they're weak against."

"How might you suggest we do that?" asked Ms. Fantastic. "We're knocking them down but it seems that they're refusing to stay that way."

"Dad! Mom!" they heard a voice yell out as they saw a red blur fly and throw one of the creatures towards the others.

"Torus," Ms. Fantastic said seeing her son.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Johnny.

"I thought you might need a hand," Super-Storm said.

"About time!" Grimm said as he threw some of the creatures back.

"I don't understand though. What are these things?" asked Psi-Lord throwing some steel stakes at them which hit but did no damage. Suddenly they saw another of those creatures fly right past them and hit a wall which caused it to shatter. Then two more followed with the same reaction. The six turned to see a teenager whose hair covered his eyes and looked no older than 15 or 16 walking towards them.

"Who's that?" asked Johnny. As they looked at the kid suddenly a ring a fire erupted at his feet which seemed to swallow him as he walked. Then he waved his right arm which caused the fire to dissipate which revealed the teen's hair, eyes, and clothes had become red. Rather than the jeans, black t shirt, skull belt, and green shoes he now wore a red long sleeve shirt under red vest, a pair of red fingerless gloves, red pants on the left side of which he had a sheathed sword, and red shoes. The six heroes looked at this teen in awe as he lifted his head revealing that his eyes were also red but almost cat like, in a sense that made him look evil as his body gave off a red aura with an evil sense to it. The six became uncertain of what to expect so they got in defensive stances. Then the teen ran towards them before jumping above them as he unsheathed his sword and slashed one of the creatures down the middle causing it to shatter.

Then a much younger girl with short blond hair who wore a pink sleeveless shirt and a pair of small blue shorts ran towards them as well before jumping over and then using the teenager's shoulders to jump a bit further. She then proceeded to kick two of the glass-monsters before landing on her hands and spinning which caused blue sparks to emerge from her feet as she kicked a third creature several times which caused it to become stiff and shatter after another kick. The two continued until there were only about twenty or so left. Then both of them jumped on two of the creatures to push them back as they jumped landing a few feet from where the Fantastic Five were watching in shock.

"Hey who are you?" Johnny asked.

"Nii Nii?" the blond girl asked looking at the teen. He simply nodded as he placed his right hand on to the blade of his sword which caused it to turn into pure fire as the girl pulled out a pair of kunai from her back pocket as the blades became blue electricity. Then the teen raised his hand before turning it to have the back of his hand facing the enemy as the girl moved her right arm down which caused a dark aura to emerge from the two which suddenly caused the day to turn to night with a blood red moon. All of them started looking around in shock.

"Hey look." Johnny said pointing at their right forearms which began glowing blue with a strange mark they couldn't make out. All of a sudden the two vanished only to appear behind the remaining creatures within nine seconds of having disappeared. The two then walked to the front as they each put their weapons away which caused all the remaining creatures to shatter simultaneously which also caused the sky to return to normal. As the Fantastic Five looked in awe of what they had just witnessed as they began approaching them.

"Are you all okay?" asked the teen.

"Yeah we're fine but what are you?" asked Johnny.

"As much as I'd like to answer your question I'm afraid I can't," the teen replied.

"Why not?" asked Ben kind of angered.

"Because I'm about to pass out," he replied as he suddenly started falling as several wounds opened throughout his body causing him to return to his previous appearance.

"Nii Nii!" the girl said shaking him as blood started to flow.

"Quickly let's take him back to base," suggested Psi-Lord.

* * *

Two Hours-Forty Nine Minutes Later

Franklin (Psi-Lord) had been observing the teenager since they took both the teen and the young girl, who seemed very attached to him, to their base. The girl hadn't said anything and had been unwilling to leave the teen's side.

"You should eat something," Lyja (Ms. Fantastic) said handing the young girl a sandwich. She didn't reply.

"She seems to be really worried about that guy," Johnny said.

"Hey she's right, you need to eat," they heard a voice say.

"Nii Nii!" the girl said hugging him tightly.

"Easy. Some of those are still bruised," the teen said clutching his ribs.

"Gomen." she said sheepishly.

"No harm done," he replied patting her head.

"Well looks like you're feeling better," Johnny said.

"Yes. Where are we?" he asked.

"This is the base of the Fantastic Five," replied Franklin.

"Alright now we need some answers," Ben said entering the room.

"Yes of course," the teen said. "My name is Shawn Garrett by the way."

"And I'm Satoko," the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Johnny Storm."

"My name's Lyja Storm."

"The name's Ben Grimm."

"I'm Franklin Richards."

"Since that's out of the way what do you want to know?" Shawn asked.

"First off, what the hell were those things?" asked Ben.

"Fangire," Shawn replied. "They are creatures which feed on the life energy of other beings."

"Then why didn't any of our attacks work on them?" asked Johnny.

"The only real way to destroy them is by hitting them with a high concentration of energy. I've been teaching Satoko how to do so and she chose to use knives as her medium," Shawn explained.

"So what was it that you two did back there?" asked Johnny.

"It's an ability daywalkers only learn through a lot of speed and stealth training called assassination," Shawn replied.

"Daywalkers?" asked Franklin.

"Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself," Shawn said sheepishly. "First off neither of us are denizens of this world."

"So are you aliens?" asked Ben.

"I believe he means that he is from an alternate earth," Franklin said.

"Right," Shawn said. "Back in my world there was a meeting of several powerful vampire clans. During that time there was an explosion caused by some machines which caused a reaction in the genetic code of several of them. This caused them to gain several abilities."

"Hang on," Ben said. "Are you saying you're a vampire?"

"In essence, yes," Shawn replied. "I probably should have started with that." he realized.

"But I thought vampires couldn't be out in the day," Johnny said.

"Well that's actually dependent on the world. There are some worlds where vampire have some of the cliché weaknesses such crucifixes and such. But that's also kind of why we refer to ourselves as Daywalkers," Shawn said. "The reaction had caused them to be split into two new kinds of vampires. Daywalkers, who are much more human, and Nightstalkers, who are extremely dangerous and beastlike," he began explaining. "Daywalkers don't have the need to drink blood but we still can."

"Hang on. If you don't **need** to drink blood then why would you?" asked Johnny.

"That's complicated to explain," Shawn said. "If we drink a person's blood it's gives us open access to person's mind and thus allows us to learn everything they know as well as any skills and/or abilities they might have. This ranges from something as simple as observing to something as complex as any super powers."

"So you can even copy the abilities of a mutant?" Franklin asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Shawn replied. "Now then us aside the other kind of vampire is known as nightstalkers. They have a greater hunger than any kind of vampire and are much more beast-like. Although they appear human they can be recognized because their eyes become black whenever they have extreme emotional distress or at nightfall."

"Excuse me, where's the bathroom?" Satoko asked.

"Down the hall to the right," Johnny replied. Satoko nodded and ran out before stopping at the door.

"How do you open this?" Satoko asked confused.

"Just push the button on that pad." instructed Johnny. Satoko did and the door slid open surprising her before she left.

"Is she okay?" asked Ben.

"Nightstalkers are a pretty sore subject for her." Shawn said. "As I said neither of us is a denizen of this world. We're actually from two different worlds but I adopted her as my little sister after three of her friends were turned. Well two and her real brother."

"So she does that mean you turned her?" asked Lyja.

"Yes. You see her uncle would abuse her and her older brother, so he did something which most would have told him he'd regret," Shawn began, "but I doubt he did." He paused. "What I haven't told her is that to finish the job, her brother made a deal with a nightstalker to be turned into one." Upon hearing this everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait, so what happened to him?" asked Johnny.

"After he realized that he couldn't control himself at night he committed suicide. I found him when he was about to do it. His first and last words to me were, 'I've been seeing you take care of her. Please promise me you'll take of her,'" Shawn said sadly. "Unfortunately the infection had already fully turned him so when he tried to kill himself he regenerated with almost no control over himself and he infected two other friends of Satoko's, Keichi Maebara and Mion Sonozaki."

"I see," Johnny said with a sad gaze. "So why tell us the names?"

"I feel it's a way to honor the deceased." Shawn replied. "After we set them free I had her and her other friend, Shion who is Mion's twin, make a choice of what they wanted to do. Satoko chose to travel with me afterwards since she felt nothing really held her in her world anymore." Shawn said. "That's actually one of my greatest regrets."

"Shouldn't you tell Satoko about her brother?" asked Lyja.

"You think there's an easy way of telling a kid that her older brother made a deal with a devil in order to save her?" Shawn asked.

"Well, when you put that way I guess you're right," Johnny said.

"However you had another motive for doing what you did, didn't you?" asked Franklin.

"To be honest, yes I did," Shawn replied. "She doesn't know it, but she had something they called Hinamizawa syndrome," he said sadly. "Her brother had it too but never got any of the major symptoms. I found out she had it and tried to figure something out but I didn't have anything to work with. I looked up all the information on it but everything was nothing but speculation." After about five minutes of talking Shawn simply stood up and no longer felt any pain.

"Nii Nii, I think we should find a place to stay," Satoko said entering the room.

"Don't worry," Shawn replied with a smile. "The company already knows we're here."

"Company?" asked Ben. "Sounds like a government thing."

"I know," Shawn said. "One thing about daywalkers is that we can travel from world to world, so a few centuries ago various companies run by daywalkers were started in various worlds. They keep track of any disturbances having to do with vampires," he said as they were escorted to the garage.

"Well then, why don't I give you a ride," Johnny said as they approached his sports car. "and I'm not taking no for an answer," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Shawn said.

"So what's your hero name?" Johnny asked once they were already on the road.

* * *

Okay that's chapter one. I'd like to say thanks for th editing and tip to my beta reader BMTandSuperMoose. Also I'm making this with the little information I have of Marvel Earth-982 so I think a lot of people might get mad for things I either put or didn't put so any help on this world would be appreciated. Thanks for reading and later.


	2. A New Place

The Arrival of Another

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the heroes, villains, or most of the stuff in this story. Most of the stuff here is owned by Marvel comics which kick ass.

Chapter 2 A New Place

After an hour and a half Johnny stopped in front of a large building that had a sign that said Marvelous Miracle.

"You know Johnny if you'd like, why don't you get some of the tech from here. Like I said, the company in each world specializes in different weapons to fight such monsters," Shawn said as he and Satoko exited his car.

"Well I'll tell Franklin, but he'll probably want to investigate first," Johnny replied. "By the way take this," he said tossing Shawn a small device.

"What is it?" asked Shawn.

"A communicator. If you ever need help just hit that button and we'll come to help you," Johnny replied.

"Alright then, here," Shawn said handing Johnny a card. "You ever wanna talk, party, or chill then my communicator number's on there."

"Alright then take it easy kids," Johnny said.

"Thanks. Later," Shawn said before Johnny took off. "Well Satoko, welcome to the United States of America. NYC to be exact," he said patting the young blond's head as she looked around in wonder.

"This place is huge," Satoko said as her eyes twinkled.

"Come on let's see what they prepared for us," Shawn said as they walked inside.

Looking inside Satoko was amazed at how big the lobby was and how many people there were. Feeling a little intimidated she grabbed on to Shawn's arm. He simply smiled at this and walked up to a man who was at a door. After showing him a card the man led them to the elevator and they entered. The man then put a card into a slot and a new button lit up with the letters P.O.F. Once he hit the button the elevator began moving. Within seconds the elevator stopped and the man led them to a door before stopping. Shawn nodded and opened the door as he entered with Satoko.

"Well, you must be Shawn Garrett," a man said from behind a desk which had a seat that was turned to face the windows.

"You've heard of me?" Shawn asked.

"Are you kidding?" the man asked. "You're the son of one of the smartest daywalker scientists and bounty hunter extraordinaire. Not to mention you've battled many monsters that were recruited by the traitor. You have quite the background," he said before turning his seat revealing a man in his early to mid twenties who wore a black suit with a dress shirt. Then he approached Shawn. "My name is William and I'm the president and CEO of the Marvelous Miracles. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said extending his hand to Shawn.

"It's a pleasure," Shawn said shaking the man's hand with a smile. Then William noticed something.

"And who is this charming young lady?" he asked.

"This is my younger sister," Shawn said causing William to raise an eyebrow.

"I never knew you had a sister," William said.

"Not biologically," Shawn explained. "She's my adopted sister."

"I'm Satoko Houjou Garrett," Satoko said proudly causing Shawn to smile at how cute she sounded.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Satoko," William said with a smile before looking at Shawn again. "Well Shawn we've prepared a place for you to stay; it'll just be a matter of paying the rent."

"I can handle that," Shawn said.

"Alright, well then if you need any information or help here's my card," William said handing Shawn a small white card.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem," he said returning to his desk. Then he pressed a key on his phone. "Stacy, could you escort our guests to the apartment we set for them."

"Yes sir," a female's voice said. Then a young woman with who looked not much older than Shawn with long red hair in a suit entered. "Please come with me," she said leading them. After they entered the company's private garage, the woman approached a red car which had flames on the sides and a phoenix on the hood. "We had the people of the Hikari no Higurashi company send them here," she said as someone brought a red motorcycle with a similar design but with a phoenix on the left side and a bat on the right. The man who brought it handed Shawn the helmet.

"Satoko are you okay riding with Ms... um sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Reynolds. Stacy Reynolds," she responded.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Reynolds," Shawn said extending his hand.

"Likewise Mr. Garrett. I've heard quite a bit from my father."

"Well I guess I should feel honored," Shawn said. "So Satoko, are you okay riding with Stacy?" he asked. Satoko looked at the two and then nodded. Afterwards they headed to the building in which they had made a contract for them. About halfway there a sudden tremor began which was followed by something extremely large which seemed to be emerging from the ground.

"I guess they don't call this the big apple for nothing," Shawn said seeing that what was emerging was a giant robot.

"What is that?" Satoko asked Stacy curiously.

"It seems you arrived in the same day as someone's plan to try to take over New York," Stacy said. "Luckily we have heroes who deal with this sort of thing," she said looking up as two blurs were seen flying towards it. Both then struck it, knocking it down.

"Who are they?" Shawn asked Stacy as they looked at the two newly arrived heroes. The first looked like a male and had a black and yellow armor. The second was a female with long blond hair who wore blue pants, a black shirt with a golden belt over it, red cape, and a metal helmet which covered half her face.

"Those are Thena and Mainframe, two of the current Avengers," Stacy replied as two more heroes both female and wearing similar suits appeared. The first had a red and blue costume which a spider in the front whose legs extended to the back. The second had the same costume but white and black. Following them were a very large muscular guy in a silver armor that covered this body, head, legs, and wrists, a guy who was wearing a red and black costume who had horns on the mask and a small flaming cane, and a girl who also had long blond hair but was dressed in a red, white, and blue costume which consisted of red boots, a blue body suit which red and white stripes at the waist, a white star on the chest, white sleeves that went to her elbows which were continued by red fingerless gloves, and had a blue mask with a capital A that had wings on the sides of the head.

"Okay, who the hell are they?" Shawn asked.

"They are Spidergirl, Mayhem, DarkDevil, J2, and the American Dream. They are some of the heroes of this world," Stacy replied.

Mainframe blasted the giant robot with a blue beam as Thena struck it by shooting lightning from her hands. Then Spidergirl and Mayhem formed webs behind it to make it fall back as American Dream threw some small disks at it while DarkDevil spun his cane, tossing fireballs at it before J2 struck it forcing it to fall.

"Well that was easy," Spider Girl said scratching her head.

"I don't believe it is over," Thena said as the robot began to move prompting American Dream, J2, and DarkDevil to get off it.

"They may be experienced but they still have much to learn," Shawn said as the robot arose once more. "Well, I better go in," Shawn said revving his bike.

"I'm going too," Satoko said trying to undo her seatbelt.

"No stay with Stacy," Shawn said.

"Aw, why Nii Nii?" she pouted.

"Because it seems here we'd have to keep our identities a secret." Shawn explained. "I can change and not be recognized but you can't. Stacy can you watch her?"

"Sure," she replied. Shawn then turned to the pouting Satoko.

"Don't worry Satoko. We'll get you a costume so you can go out and fight with me." Upon hearing this Satoko's face brightened up. "There's the energetic girl I know and love," he said with a smile. "Now then wish me luck." 

"Good luck, Nii Nii."

Afterwards Shawn took off. "Alright then let's test out this new ability I got back in that world," he said as he started speeding up. "Inferno Blaze," he said as both he and the bike were engulfed in flames before they cleared revealing Inferno riding a new motorcycle which was red with gold lines which formed a phoenix made of fire on both sides. "W flight!" he said causing his bike to suddenly jump allowing the front wheel to turn sideways and the back one to turn into wings the left being blue and the right being yellow.

"Okay maybe I spoke too soon," Spider Girl said.

"You think?" asked J2.

"Perhaps we should reassess the situation," Mainframe suggested as they jumped back just as Inferno flew past them on his bike before he jumped off causing the bike to fly to a roof and hover there. Then he jumped to the robot and kicked it hard enough to make stumble.

"Who's that?" asked American Dream.

"Don't know. I've never seen him before," Spider Girl said. "Anyone recognize him?" she asked turning to everyone else. All of them simply shrugged.

"Alright, I needed a light workout," the newly arrived warrior said cracking his neck. Once the robot regained its balance it tried to punch Inferno with no result as he was able to move much faster than anyone could actually see. All they saw was a blur. "Normally I wouldn't be so eager to end a workout, but I can't have you destroying such a populated place," he said as his body began glowing with a red aura. After the robot tried to punch him again Inferno flew under it and fired off enough of his energy to launch it a few thousand miles into the air before going after it. "Now then, are you ready for this?" he asked, shooting a fireball that shattered into several others which kept the robot in the air. He followed up by pulling out his sword and slashing it several times before using it to jump back and land on a building. "Now let's see if what they told me is true," he said focusing his energy into his right hand where he held his sword. "Armed Saber!" he called out jumping, causing some of his energy to glow from various parts of his body to his right hand allowing the blade of his sword to become fire as it extended to surpass the height of several buildings. After this he slashed the robot twice causing it to explode still very far off the ground. Inferno then let his sword return to normal before jumping and landing in front of the group of heroes.

"So is this an everyday thing in New York, or did I just decide to move here on a bad day?" Inferno asked.

"Crime's not uncommon, but giant robots are pretty rarely seen," The American Dream said. "So who are you?"

"Just call me Inferno," he said giving a cliché gentleman's bow with his right hand on his chest.

"Well then thanks Inferno," DarkDevil said. "I'm DarkDevil."

"Spidergirl."

"Mayhem."

"The American Dream."

"Thena."

"J2."

"Mainframe," the last one said. "So does this mean we'll be working together?"

"Maybe," Inferno said. "It's nice to be in a place where I can fight bad guys with a group. Doing it on your own is kinda boring," he said looking up. "So are all of you one team?"

"No. I'm not part of the Avengers," Mayhem said.

"Nor am I," said DarkDevil.

"I just work with them sometimes," Spider Girl shrugged.

"Good to know," Inferno said before putting his fingers to his lips and letting out a whistle. They heroes looked at each other confused until Inferno backflipped and landed on his motorcycle. "Well then I'll see you around. I'd love to stay and chat but I haven't even seen where I'm gonna be living so..." he said before taking off. The heroes just waved at him until fire engulfed the bike and then vanished before their eyes.

"He's a weird one," Spider Girl said.

Shawn reappeared in an alley that was very close to there and rode next to Stacy and Satoko. Stacy smiled while Satoko gave him a thumbs up with a wide smile. Shawn just smiled. Not long after Shawn and Satoko were led to a very large building which impressed Satoko. Stacy led them into the building and to the place they would be staying. Once they were at the apartment she handed Shawn the key to the apartment. He opened the door and whistled.

"Nice place," Shawn said.

"Let me see," Satoko said before her jaw dropped at how large the apartment was. It was more than large enough for ten people with light blue walls, a large couch, and a coffee table which was in front of a large wooden wardrobe like thing. They could also see the kitchen because there was a bit of a window which allowed one to see into the kitchen which had a high tech oven which was next to the sink but in front of the fridge.

"You will find your things have already been place in your rooms and have the basic necessities. You have beds, nightstands, food in the refrigerator, as well necessary furniture," Stacy said.

"This place is huge!" Satoko said. The two chuckled at how Satoko looked around.

"Well that's everything. There's a computer with online access in your room and we had them bring in your clothes, some soaps and shampoos, and a large television," Stacy said taking a remote and pressing a button as she pointed it to the wardrobe looking thing. Then, it automatically opened revealing a large TV which was about three times Satoko's size and covered most of the wall in width. "Now if you need anything, here's my card which has both my work and private number," she said winking at Shawn, which caused him to blush, before leaving.

"Well Satoko, what do you think?"

"It's bigger than Rika's place," she said looking around.

"Well now I'm gonna make lunch; you wanna watch TV or you wanna help me?"

"I'll help," she said happily.

"Alright now, since you're new to the U.S. how about we make something that is considered to be one of the more American foods," he said pulling out a medium sized bag which was full of ground beef. "We'll be having some hamburgers."

"Okay," she said going to the fridge. "So what do I do?"

"Just chop some lettuce, tomatoes, onions, pickles, and any other vegetables you want in your burger," Shawn said as he started pounding at the beef. Within half an hour they prepared about four burgers. They would've finished faster but Satoko ate something before they left the previous world that made her need to go to the bathroom. (Let that be a lesson kids. Don't eat chocolates and Hot Cheetos before transdimentional travel.)

Seeing that it was still light out, the two decided to take a walk.

"Hey Nii Nii, can we go get me a costume now so I can fight bad guys with you?" she asked.

Shawn smiled at the face she was making. "Sure, but let's make your costume of regular clothes," he responded patting her head. They walked a little more until they found a store that sold girl's clothing. Upon going in Shawn bumped into a girl who was just coming out causing her to drop her bags. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," he said looking at her seeing the girl had mid length hair brown hair and wore a blue t-shirt and black pants.

"No, it was my fault. I should've been paying more attention," she said as the two reached for one of the bags at the same time which caused them into each other's eyes making the two blush before they both stood up.

"Uh, here," Shawn said handing her the bags he had picked up. "I'm Shawn by the way," he said, blushing a little.

"My name's May Parker, but my friends call me Mayday," she introduced herself.

"Hey Mayday, we gotta head back," a girl called out who kind of looked like her but had longer hair, blue pants, a black top, and a black jacket.

"I better go. It was nice meeting you Shawn."

"Same here. I guess I'll see you around," Shawn said smiling at her.

"We'll see," she said leaving. "Bye," she waved at him. Shawn simply waved back before turning to Satoko who was smiling.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Are you gonna ask her out on a date?" Satoko asked slyly.

"What? No! I just met her!" Shawn said blushing. Seeing this reaction Satoko knew exactly what it meant. Once they started looking through the clothes, or once Satoko started looking through the clothes, she found some clothes she thought she'd look good in. She tried to decide between a navy blue shirt that had a thunder bolt on it and a light blue shirt that has a cloud which had a thunder bolt going though like a broken heart.

"What do you think Nii Nii?"

"I think they fit you quite nicely," Shawn responded with a smile. Then he walked towards her. "But I think you should get some pants or something that you can move around in during training."

"I already picked some out, look," she said holding up some pants that looked made of silk. "They felt really comfortable."

"Alright, let's go pay then."

"Wait, what about shoes?"

"Satoko, most of the shoes here are heels. That's one of the worst choices in foot wear when it comes to fighting and having constant movement. We'll go to another store, okay?"

"Okay," she brightened up. As the two walked to the cash register, two guys wearing hockey masks went in both holding guns.

"Everyone down on the ground!" shouted the first pointing his gun into the air three times. Thing is that there were only four people in the store other than Shawn and Satoko.

"Nii Nii?" she asked looking at Shawn.

"Not right now," Shawn said looking at her. One of the guys noticed this and pointed his gun at Shawn's head.

"You wouldn't happen to be planning to be a hero would you? Because it would be a shame," he said holding his gun up to Shawn's head.

"Look, you obviously don't know who I am or else you and your friend would just leave," Shawn said in a serious tone.

"Really?" the robber asked in a mocking tone. "Well let's see how scary you are when you have a hole in your head," Shawn simply smiled and did a roundhouse kick which knocked the gun out of his hand before kicking him in the gut which allowed him to hook his arms behind the man's back before swinging his right leg back and kicking forwards to let himself fall back causing the man to hit his head on the floor knocking him out.

"Hey Ricky, what did you...?" began the second guy before turning and seeing his partner was knocked out. "Who did this?"

"That would be me," Shawn said having snuck behind him as he turned.

"What the-?" he asked before Shawn gave him a kick that left him hearing music. Shawn then approached the cashier with Satoko.

"Can we pay for this here?" Shawn asked as a man approached him.

"No no no, you just save us from getting robbed," the man said. "Please take those clothes as a gift."

"Oh, well thank you," Shawn said turning to Satoko.

"Thank you," she said. Afterwards they just left the store and were gonna head to another store when Shawn had another idea. "Hey Satoko, do you still have the jet shoes I gave you?"

"What jet shoes?" she asked confused.

"The dark blue ones with the flashing lights," Shawn replied.

"I think so," she said before realizing something. "Hey wait, you gave me jet shoes and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think I'd need you to use them, but perhaps you can use them until you learn to control your flight," he said.

"Good idea," she said when they heard a noise that made Satoko blush.

"Hungry again, eh?" Shawn asked with a teasing smile.

"I don't know why I'm getting so hungry."

"It's simple. You yourself became a daywalker but your metabolism is still going through its metamorphic state. Your metabolism should complete it's metamorphosis with a few days to about a week," Shawn explained. "Understand?" 

Satoko looked at him for a minute before realizing something. "Yeah, I understood you perfectly. How is it possible?"

"That's simple. The powers you've started manifesting are similar to mine. Ergo the vast majority of knowledge that's in my mind was copied into yours when I turned you," Shawn explained. "Just don't show off in front of the teachers."

"Teachers?" Satoko asked.

"Look, one thing you've got to understand is that no matter what world we go to education is still something important, so yes tomorrow you're starting school," Shawn said.

"Oh, okay."

After that the two headed back to the apartment since it was getting dark. After the two made dinner, they ate and looked for something to watch in the channels of that world. Unfortunately they didn't really find anything so they wound up going to work on some new toys for Satoko to use whenever they went to fight bad guys.


End file.
